Descendants 3
by HotXbun
Summary: After a strange dream, Mal decides to go and find her father.
1. Chapter 1 Mal's Dream

HotXbun: Welcome to day eleven of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Descendants!

This is my take on what the third movie might be like (hence the name of the story).

If you have read my Father's Day one shot in my Descendants Holiday One Shot collection, then you have read this chapter. You may as well skip to the next chapter.

There will be 'Descendants Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Ant Farm.

Chapter 1 Mal's Dream

Mal's POV **[Descendants Extra: This is the first time the story's in Mal's POV.]**

 _I was walking through the Dark Forest._ **[Descendants Extra:** __ **The Dark Forest? Why would she be there?]**

 _I stopped in front of a crystal ball._ **[Descendants Extra: A crystal ball?]**

 _Suddenly...a voice spoke from the crystal ball!_

" _Mal?"_

 _I gasped when I heard the voice. I recognized that voice._

" _Dad?"_ **[Descendants Extra: (does spit take) Dad?!]**

...

I shot up in my bed panting.

I looked around in shock.

"What was that dream?"

The Next Day

I walked into the Fairy Godmother's office.

I was wearing a dark violet vest; black jeans; black, zip up ankle boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket that was zipped up halfway; black, fingerless, wrist length, leather gloves and Ben's ring.

My hair was now dark violet and shoulder length. It was slightly curly and loose.

The room was of normal size and had white carpet floors and lilac walls.

The door was made out of white wood. On each side of the door was a small, white couch with lilac pillows on it. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with white curtains that were open. By the window was a white, wooden desk. By the desk were white chairs with metal legs. By the other walls were many different cabinets all with white wood.

"Hello Mal", Fairy Godmother greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well", I started as I sat down in one of the chairs. "I had a weird dream last night and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it means?"

"But of course", Fairy Godmother replied. "Tell me what happened in your dream."

"Well", I started. "I was walking through the Dark Forest and I saw a crystal ball. There was somebody in the crystal ball. They spoke to me...and I called them Dad."

"Dad", Fairy Godmother said in shock.

I nodded.

"I see", Fairy Godmother said. "Mal, do you know who your father is."

I shook my head.

"My mom always just told me he was 'a weak human'", I revealed.

"I see", Fairy Godmother said. "Well, maybe there's a clue to your father's whereabouts in the Dark Forest. I suggest you go there." **[Descendants Extra: Go to the Dark Forest?]**

"Wait", I said in shock. "You're telling me to go to the Dark Forest?"

"Usually I would be against such things", Fairy Godmother stated. "But every child has the right to know their lineage." **[Descendants Extra: She's right.]**

I smiled at Fairy Godmother.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother", I said.

"But don't go alone", Fairy Godmother commanded. "Take your friends with you."

One Hour Later

And that's how I ended up telling my friends about what had happened.

Evie was wearing a white, short sleeved button top that was buttoned up and had a small, blood red bow around the collar and a blood red skirt with a black plaid pattern and black lace at the hem over black tights under black Mary Janes

Her hair (that was now darker) was tied into a braid.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipgloss with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted blood red with black tips and a black plaid pattern.

Carlos (who's hair was now longer) was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black ankle boot style sneakers; black, wrist length, woolen gloves and a silver dog tag necklace.

Jay was wearing a yellow vest; reddish brown, baggy pants; black combat boots and gloves just like Carlos'.

His hair was loose and he was wearing a reddish brown beanie.

Ben was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; light grey dress pants; black loafers and a royal blue sweater vest.

Chad was wearing a yellow, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; baby blue dress pants; black loafers and a baby blue blazer that was unbuttoned.

Jane was wearing a lilac, woolen, knee length dress over a white, long sleeved lace top and black, knee length socks under black school shoes.

Her hair was curly and loose and she was wearing a white scarf around her forehead with the ends tied into a bow.

Lonnie was wearing a hot pink, short sleeved dress with a turtleneck with a split in the center and white flowers and white flats.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

Doug was wearing a green, short sleeved shirt with a yellow 7 on it; royal blue jeans; royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and his glasses.

Audrey (who had gotten back from vacation) was wearing a baby pink, knee length, sleeveless shaker dress; gold high heels; rose pink rose stud earrings and a thin, gold chain around her neck with a pendant the same shape as her earrings.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow with gold eyeshadow at the top; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted baby pink with gold tips.

"You saw your dad in a dream", Ben asked in shock.

"I think", I replied. "I'm not sure."

"Well then", Lonnie started. "I guess the only the way to find out is go to the Dark Forest."

Everybody shivered.

"The Dark Forest", Audrey said in dismay. "That place freaks me out."

"Me too", Jane revealed.

"Not me", Chad stated (and by that I mean lied). "I'm a man! Men to not get afraid!"

"Well then", Lonnie started. "Let's make a bet then."

"What kind of bet", Chad asked intrigued.

"If you end up leaving the Dark Forest because you get scared, you have to let me onto the Statuerat team."

Both Tourney and Roar season were done, so the sport on at the moment is Statuerat. It's basically jousting...but with motorcycles! **[Descendants Extra: Awesome!]**

"Deal", Chad said before shaking Lonnie's hand.

"Awesome", Lonnie stated before she let go of Chad's hand. "I just hope you can handle any monsters we may meet."

With that Lonnie sang 'Calling All the Monsters' scaring Chad in the progress.

By the time the song was done...Chad was rocking back and forth in fear.

"Maybe I went a bit far?"

HotXbun: Yep!

Challenge: Tell me if you think the gang will find Mal's father.

My Answer: Not answering!


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Forest

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated. I was working on other stories.

The gang will be going to the Dark Forest in this chapter (hence the name of it).

MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery: I will not agree or deny that guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 The Dark Forest

Mal's POV

The Next Day

Everybody was in the Dark Forest. **[Descendants Extra: Yay (note sarcasm.)]**

I was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black hiking boots; a dark purple, long sleeved flannel top with a black plaid pattern with the bottom half tucked under the top half that was buttoned up and my ring.

My hair was curly and tied into a ponytail.

Evie was wearing a royal blue, sleeveless flannel top with a black plaid pattern that was buttoned up; black jeans and black hiking boots.

Her hair was tied into a braid.

Audrey was wearing a baby pink, sleeveless flannel top with a white plaid pattern that was buttoned up; baby blue, knee length jean shorts and light brown hiking boots.

Her hair was tied into twin braids.

Jane was wearing a white vest; baby blue shorts; light brown hiking boots and a lilac, long sleeved flannel top with a white, plaid pattern with the bottom half tucked under the top half.

Her hair was curly and loose and she was wearing a white bandana around her head in the style of an Alice band with the ends tied into a bow.

Lonnie was wearing a dark pink, long sleeved flannel top; dark blue jeans and black hiking boots.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

Ben was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved flannel shirt with a black plaid pattern; blue jeans and black hiking boots.

Chad was wearing the same outfit but with a baby blue shirt.

Jay was wearing a white vest; dark blue jeans; black hiking boots and a burgundy, long sleeved flannel shirt with a black plaid pattern that was unbuttoned.

His hair was tied into a bun.

Carlos was wearing a white vest; black, knee length shorts; black hiking boots and a black, long sleeved flannel shirt with a blood red plaid pattern that was unbuttoned.

Dude was wearing a matching outfit.

"Okay", Audrey said. "So where should we look Mal?"

"No idea", I replied.

"Great", Audrey said sarcastically.

Suddenly...I heard something.

I turned around...and saw something I did not want to see.

"Bear", Audrey yelled before jumping into Jay's arms **[Descendants Extra: Why is it always a bear?]**

This made Chad VERY jealous. **[Descendants Extra: Chad! Now is not the time to get jealous!]**

He stepped in front of Jay and Audrey and pulled out...a sword!

Where did he even get that thing?! **[Descendants Extra: That's what I'd like to know.]**

"Don't worry Audrey", he reassured. "I will save you from this beast!"

"Um Chad", Carlos started. "I don't know if using violence is the best thing to do in this situation."

"Hush now Carlos", Chad commanded. "Prince Chad's got this!"

With that Chad swung at the bear.

It grabbed the sword...with it's mouth...and broke it in two. **[Descendants Extra: That's not good.]**

With that Chad looked at the bear nervously.

"Hey now Mr Bear", he said. "Maybe we can work something out?"

The bear's answer was to growl at Chad.

"Or maybe not", he said. "Run!"

With that we ended up running.

I ended getting separated from the group. And the bear ended chasing me! **[Descendants Extra: Ahhh!]**

"Why are you chasing me", I asked. "Chad's the one who pulled a sword out on you!"

With that I ran onto the cliff.

And below me was a river.

I turned around and saw the bear before looking back at the river.

I made my decision...and jumped.

I screamed as I fell towards the water.

I was eloped in it a moment later.

And then...it went dark.

HotXbun: Oh no.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen to Mal.

My Answer: Let's just say that there's going to be a reunion.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated.

There is going to be a reunion in this chapter (hence the name of it).

MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery: Nope! You are incorrect this time my friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Star Wars.

Chapter 3 Reunion

Mal's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was by the river.

I sat up and looked around.

It looked liked I had washed up on the river bank.

I winced before looking down at myself.

My clothes were covered in dirt and tears.

I also had bruises and cuts all over my body. **[Descendants Extra: Ouch!]**

I slowly got up and looked around.

"Hey", I yelled. "Is anybody there?"

I heard nothing.

"Looks like I'm in my own."

One Hour Later

I was walking around the forest...when I saw something.

It was a light.

I walked closer to it...and gasped.

It was the orb I saw in my dream!

I walked up it...and heard a voice say this.

"Mal?" **[Descendants Extra: Okay. That's creepy.]**

I looked at the orb in shock.

"Wh...who are you", I asked.

"You don't remember me", the voice asked.

"No", I replied.

"Mal", the voice started. "I am...your father." **[Descendants Extra: Is anybody else get Star Wars vibes?]**

I looked at the orb in shock.

"Yo...you're my dad", I asked in shock.

"Yes", the voice replied.

With that I dropped to my knees in shock.

Then...I heard this.

"Mal!"

I turned around and saw Ben.

"Ben", I yelled before I got up and hugged him.

"Thank goodness", he said. "I was so worried about you."

With that I opened my eyes and saw the rest of my friends.

"Um", Audrey said when she saw the orb. "What is that?"

I looked at the orb before looking at Audrey.

"It's...my dad."

This made everybody look at me in shock.

"That's your dad", Audrey asked.

"Well", I started. "I think he's trapped inside the orb."

"Well", Ben started. "We'd better get him out then."

One Hour Later

We were in Fairy Godmother's office.

She was examining the orb.

"Hmm", she said. "This appears to be a Trap Orb."

"Trap orb", I asked in confusion.

"Yes", Fairy Godmother. "They're orbs that trap people."

"Yeah", Audrey said. "We got that."

"Is there a way to get somebody out of the orb", I asked.

"Don't worry", Fairy Godmother reassured. "All it takes is a simple spell. I'll get my wand from the museum and do it. But the museum is closed and it is late anyway, so how about we all rest and continue this tomorrow?"

We all agreed and went our separate ways.

Evie and I were walking back to our room.

"I can't believe I found my father", I stated.

"Who do you think it is", Evie asked.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

HotXbun: So, Mal has found her father. But who is he?

Challenge: Tell me who you think is Mal's father is.

My Answer: Not telling!


	4. Chapter 4 Mal's Father is

HotXbun: Sorry it's been nearly two weeks since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

If you've looked at my profile, you'll know that I'm look for category ideas for my HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards! If you have any ideas, please feel free to leave them in a review!

We're going to find out who Mal's father is in this chapter.

audreyradio: Correct! Or are you?

Jenny: Good guess, but no.

Navy Apocalypse 123: Good guess, but no.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Star Wars.

Chapter 4 Mal's Father Is...

Mal's POV

The Next Day

Everybody was in the quad to see Fairy Godmother release my dad.

There were also a bunch of guards at the ready, since my dad was most likely a villain.

With that Fairy Godmother said the spell.

"With all the power within me, set the man inside here free!"

With that...the quad was covered in a bright light!

When the light disappeared...there was a man standing where the orb was!

And I immediately knew who the man was. Everybody did. **[Descendants Extra: Who is it?! Who?!]**

"My dad is...Hades?!" **[Descendants Extra: (does spit take) Hades?!]**

Yes. My dad...was Hades.

How do I know? Well, WHO ELSE HAS BLUE FIRE FOR HAIR?! **[Descendants Extra: She has a point.]**

He also had pale skin and royal blue eyes.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up and a royal blue tie.

Who knew Hades wore business suits? **[Descendants Extra: No one.]**

He turned around...and smiled at me.

"Mal, My darling girl", he said before giving me a hug. "Thank you so much for setting me free!"

"You're my dad", I asked in shock.

"You bet", Hades replied.

He then looked around.

"What's everybody staring at", he asked.

"You're Hades", Audrey pointed out.

"Why yes I am", Hades said proudly. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Audrey", said person replied. "Sleeping Beauty's daughter."

"Sleeping Beauty's daughter", Hades said in shock before pulling me close to him. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"It's okay dad", I said as I got out of said person's grip. "Audrey's a friend of mine."

"You're friends with your mother's worse enemy's daughter", Hades asked in shock. "That's not right!"

"Just because our parents are enemies doesn't mean we have to be", I stated.

Ben then walked up to Hades.

"Allow me to introduce myself", the former said. "I am King Ben of Auradon."

"You're the king", Hades asked in shock. "You're just a teenager!"

"He's a great king dad", I stated as I walked up to Ben. "And a great boyfriend."

"Hold up", Hades said. "He's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah", I replied nervously.

"My daughter is the king's boyfriend", Hades said in shock. "Awesome!"

With that Hades walked up to Ben and held out his hand.

"The name's Hades", said person replied. "Nice to meet ya!"

With that Ben shook Hades hand.

"Nice to meet you sir", the former greeted.

"Please", Hades said. "You're my daughter's boyfriend! Call me Hades! In fact...call me dad!"

"Okay", Ben said confusingly. "Dad?"

"Great", Hades said before putting his arm around Ben and my shoulders. "Now, show me around!"

HotXbun: So Hades is Mal's dad. Or is he?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Hades is Mal'd dad.

My Answer: Not telling!

PS: Don't forget to send in category ideas!


	5. Chapter 5 The Decision

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Ben will make a decision about what to do with Hades in this chapter.

MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery: You are both correct and incorrect.

audreyradio: I don't do horror.

guest: Thank you.

GamerSuperGirl12: Here's more!

PS: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 5 The Decision

Third Person POV **[Descendants Extra: This is the first time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

One Hour Later

Mal was showing her dad around Auradon.

While she was doing that, Ben was in a council meeting.

"Okay", one member started. "What are we going to do about Hades?"

"We can't just let him stay in Auradon", another member stated. "He must be sent to back to the Isle of the Lost!"

"Let's not be hasty", Ben said.

"Why are you even thinking about this King Ben", one member asked. "He is a villain! Villains belong on the Isle of the Lost!"

"But he's Mal's father", Ben pointed out.

"Ben", my father started. "I understand that you don't want to send your girlfriend's father back to the Isle of the Lost, but as king, it is your job to do what you think is best for Auradon. Do you think having a villain around is what's best for Auradon?"

...

Mal was showing Hades around the museum.

She walked up to the display that had her spell book in it.

"This is my spell book", she revealed.

"Why is it in here and not with you", Hades asked.

"I decided to give up magic", Mal revealed.

"But you're a fairy", Hades pointed out. "Isn't using magic a fairy thing?"

"People try to avoid using magic in Auradon", I revealed.

"I hope you're not letting Auradon change you", Hades said. "I mean, not wanting to be a villain is okay and all, but to completely turn out back and who you are? That's not right. **[Descendants Extra: He has a point.]**

"Don't worry", I reassured before gesturing to my outfit. "As you can see, even though I've decided to be good, I've also decided to be true to myself."

"That's good", Hades stated. "Never let anybody tell you who you can and can't be Mal."

With that Hades sang the song 'Born to Shine' to Mal.

When it ended...Ben and a bunch of guards walked up to them.

"Hey there son", Hades greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry Hades", Ben apologised. "But I'm sending you back to the Isle of the lost!"

"What", Mal yelled in shock. "Why would you do that?!"

"He's a villain Mal", Ben pointed out. "I have to send him back!"

"Oh come on Ben", Hades asked. "Can't we talk this out?"

"Very well", Ben replied.

"Huh", Hades said. "That never really works. Okay...I understand that you're just doing your job as king, but I'm finally getting to be with my daughter! Can't I stay? Just a lit bit?"

With that Ben looked at Mal so she gave him a pleading look.

He then sighed.

"Okay. But just for a bit. And you must be supervised at all times!"

With that Mal smiled before running up and hugging Ben.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

Then...Hades picked both Ben and Mal up!

"Yeah", he said. "My daughter sure picked a good boyfriend!"

That Night

Ben was in yet another council meeting.

Let's just say they weren't happy with his decision. **[Descendants Extra: (gulps) Oh No.]**

"How can you let a villain stay here", one of the members asked angrily.

"It will only be for a little bit", Ben pointed out. "And Hades will be supervised at all times!"

"Something could still happen", somebody pointed out.

"Something can always happen no matter how many precautions me make", Ben stated.

"You are letting your feelings for Mal cloud your judgement", somebody stated. "If it was any other VK's father you wouldn't have hesitated to send them straight back to the Isle of the Lost!"

"And if it was an AK's father you wouldn't have hesitated to let them stay!"

This made the council quiet.

"I am not looking at Hades as a villain", Ben revealed. "I am looking at him as a father who never got to be in his daughter's life, and is now getting the chance!"

Ben then took a deep breath.

"My decision is final", he said firmly. "Hades will be staying here for a bit, and then will be sent back to the Isle of the Lost. Am I making myself clear?"

Everybody just nodded.

"Good", Ben said. "Meeting dismissed."

With that everybody started leaving.

King Beast then put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Good job son", he praised. "You held your ground and made the decision YOU thought was the best. A fine quality in a king."

HotXbun: So, that happened.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ben made the right choice.

My Answer: We'll have to wait and see.

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that I holding an 'awards show' I call 'The 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!' Nominees just came out yesterday! Descendants has been nominated for Favourite Story! Ben has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Mal has been nominated for Favourite Female Character! Ben and Mal have been nominated for Favourite Couple! Evie has been nominated for Favourite Best Friend! Dude has been nominated for Favourite Pet! And Chapter 4 has been nominated for Favourite Chapter!

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review bellow. You can also leave a review in the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote!


	6. Chapter 6 Theft

HotXbun: You know how in stories just when things are at their best they all go downhill? This is that part of the story.

CC: Sure thing! Just tell me the name of the story and what your user name is and I'll get back to you!

PS: Please read the AU at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 6 Theft **[Descendants Extra: (gulps) Theft?]**

Third Person POV

The Next Night

A man walked into a restaurant on the Isle of the Lost and up to a girl.

She had long, black hair that was straight and loose with rectangular shape bangs that covered her forehead; turquoise eyes and mocha skin.

She was also covered in henna tattoos.

She was wearing a dark orange, baggy, sleeveless top; sand colored, baggy pants and sand colored sandals.

"Well well well", the man said. "If it isn't Jade." **[Descendants Extra: Jade is Jay's cousin mentioned in the books.]**

"Who are you", the girl (who was named Jade) asked.

"That doesn't matter", the man stated. "All that matters is that...I can get you out of this island." **[Descendants Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Jade looked at the man in shock.

"You can get me out of here", she asked.

"Yes", the man replied. "I just need you to steal something for me." **[Descendants Extra: (does spit take again) Steal?! Steal what?!]**

The Next Night

Jade was sneaking up to...the museum! **[Descendants Extra: (does spit take again) Okay! Stop making me spit take!]**

She was wearing a black, long sleeved top; black jeans; black, knee length boots; black, wrist length gloves; a black scarf around her neck and a black backpack.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail. **[Descendants Extra: Dang it! She's bad, but her outfit looks great!]**

Iago was on her shoulder.

She looked inside the glass doors and saw a guard.

She then held out her arm and Iago jumped onto it.

"Okay", she started. "I need you to distract the guard. Can you do that?"

"On it boss", Iago stated before flying up to the door and pecking on it. "Hey guard dude! Come and get me!"

With that the guard opened the doors and ran after Iago as he flew away.

Jade put her scarf over her mouth and ran inside.

She put her bag down on the counter and took out a map.

"Okay", she said. "According to the map he gave me, it should be in this area."

With that Jade wondered around the museum.

She found what she was looking for and walked up to it.

Mal's spell book. **[Descendants Extra: (does spit take again) I said to stop!]**

Jade took a crowbar out of her bag and...smashed the glass with it!

This caused the alarm to go off.

Jade just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter now", she stated before she took the book. "I'll be long gone before anybody gets here."

HotXbun; (hyperventilating) Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me who you think the man who put Jade up to this is.

My Answer: Not telling!

PS: Remember that Descendants 3 has been nominated for Favorite Story, Ben has been nominated for Favorite Male Character while Mal has been nominated for Favorite Female Character. Ben and Mal have been nominated for Favorite Couple. Evie has been nominated for Favorite Best Friend. Dude has been nominated for Favorite Pet. And Chapter 4 has been nominated for Favorite Chapter.

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review below. You can also leave a review in the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote.


	7. Chapter 7 Break In

HotXbun: The characters will be dealing with the break in in this chapter.

CC: Okay! So I have read your story, and it seems really good so far! I only have two problems with it, but these are just personal things of mine. First, When is Ben going to show up?! I think he should actually be in the story! Secondly, I think Mal is acting a bit to villainy towards Uma. I know Uma has done bad things to her, but wanting to turn her in to Yung doesn't seem like something a good person would do. But over all I think the story is great and you should go in the direction you have planned for it! But feel free to ask me for advice anytime!

PS: Please read the AN at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Zootropolis.

Chapter 7 Break In

Ben's POV **[Descendants 3 Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ben's POV]**

The Next Morning

I was woken up by somebody running into my room!

I lifted my head and saw that it was a servant.

"King Ben", he started. "There has been a break in at the museum!"

One Hour Later

I ran up to the museum.

Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were there.

I kneeled down besides them.

"What's going on officers", I asked.

After Dude started talking, Mal gave many of the other animals in the kingdom Truth Gummies so humans could talk to them.

"Somebody broke into the museum last night and stole Lady Mal's spell book", Officer Wilde revealed.

"What", I asked before looking at Mal. "Is this true?"

Mal just nodded sadly.

A council member then glared at Hades.

"It was you wasn't it?!"

"What makes you think that", Hades asked.

"You show up and then your daughter's spell book just happens to disappear", the council member pointed out.

"That doesn't mean it was me", Hades stated. "Somebody could of just so happened to do it when I arrived! Maybe it's somebody trying to make me look bad!"

"Hades is right", I stated. "It is not right to assume it was him."

"And it wasn't", Officer Hopps revealed. "The security cameras show that it was a teenage girl."

"That's up surd", a council member stated.

"Just look at it for yourself", Officer Hopps said before giving me a phone.

With that we all looked at the footage...and true as day...it was a teenage girl.

A teenage girl Mal seemed to recognize.

"That's Jay's cousin Jade!"

"It is", I asked.

"It is", Mal replied. "She should've worn something that covered her whole face."

Hades then looked at the council member.

"See", he asked. "I didn't do it."

"Apologize", I commanded. "Now!"

"I'm sorry", the council member said.

But I could tell they didn't really mean it.

I just ignored it and looked at Officer Hopps.

"Do you know where she went", I asked.

"No", Officer Hopps replied sadly. "The museum was the only place that really had security cameras!"

Fairy Godmother then walked up to us.

"I think I may be able to assist", she revealed. "I know a spell that can help us find her."

"Great", the council member said in dismay. "Now people are using magic!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures", Fairy Godmother pointed out. "We have to find that spell book before he girl uses it for something terrible!"

With that Fairy Godmother cast the spell.

"We need to find the spell book before it is to late, so tell us where we can find Jade!"

With that the screen on the phone changed.

"The Dark Forest."

"Not again."

HotXbun: It looks like our heroes will be returning to the Dark Forest in the next chapter.

Sorry there was only one 'Descendants 3 Extra' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen in the Dark Forest.

My Answer: Not telling!

PS: Remember that Descendants 3 has been nominated for Favourite Story! Ben has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Mal has been nominated for Favourite Female Character! Ben and Mal have been nominated for Favourite Couple! Evie has been nominated for Favourite Best Friend! Dude has been nominated for Favourite Pet! And Chapter 4 has been nominated for Favourite Chapter!

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review below. You can also leave a review in the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for! Go ahead and vote!


	8. Chapter 8 Return to the Dark Forest

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! If I'm being honest, I just haven't been in the writing mood.

And I have even more bad news. I'll be gone for two weeks and won't be able to post anything! :(

The group will be returning to the Dark Forest in this chapter (hence the name of it).

PS: Read the AN at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Zootropolis.

Chapter 8 Return to the Dark Forest **[Descendants 3 Extra: This is a call back to the title of Chapter 2.]**

Mal's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were back in the Dark Forest to look for Jade.

We were wearing the same outfits we wore last time we were here. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Read Chapter 2 to see what those outfits look like.]**

Evie was looking into the mirror.

"The mirror says that Jade should be right here", she revealed.

"I don't see her", Audrey said.

"I think I know where she is", Jay revealed.

He then picked up a rock...and threw it at a tree.

And then...Jade fell down!

"Ow", she said. "You know, you could've just yelled 'Jade, I know you're there!'"

"My option was more fun", Jay stated. "Now, give us Mal's spell book."

And then...Jade said something I did not want to hear.

"Sorry cousin", she apologized. "I don't have it anymore." **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take).]**

"What", we all yelled in shock.

"She's lying", Audrey stated.

"No she's not", Jay revealed. "I can tell when my cousin is lying, and she's not lying right now."

I then glared at Jade.

"Tell us where it is now", I commanded.

"Sorry", Jade said. "Not telling."

I was about to charge at Jade...but Evie stopped me.

"It's okay Mal", Evie stated. "I can just use my mirror to find it."

With that Evie got out her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, something was stolen by this crook, so tell me where I can find Mal's spell book."

Then...something weird happened. The mirror was black!

"What's going on", I asked.

"The mirror isn't working!" **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take again).]**

"What", I asked in shock. "How?!"

"I don't know", Evie replied.

Jay then walked up to Jade.

"Okay cus", he started. "Start talking! Who did you give the book to?"

"Still not telling", Jade replied.

"Whatever", I said. "Let's just get back to Auradon. We can figure out what to do there."

"What about her", Audrey asked.

"I'll take her back to the isle", Jay replied.

Third Person POV

What Mal and her friends didn't know is that...it was too late. **[Descendants 3 Extra: What do you mean it's too late?]**

The person who had the spell book...cast a spell. **[Descendants 3 Extra: What spell?]**

"Spell book, in order to make this kingdom mine to keep, put everybody in it into a deep sleep!"

HotXbun: Oh no. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me who you think has the spell book.

My Answer: Not telling!

Remember that Descendants 3 has been nominated for Favourite Story! Ben has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Mal has been nominated for Favourite Female Character! Ben and Mal have been nominated for Favourite Couple! Evie has been nominated for Favourite Best Friend! Dude has been nominated for Favourite Pet! And Chapter 4 has been nominated for Favourite Chapter!

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review below. You can also leave a review in the story '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for! Go ahead and vote!


	9. Chapter 9 Hade's True Colors

HotXbun: I'm back!

We're going to find out who cast the sleeping spell in the last chapter.

But before we get to that...I have good news! Dude won Favorite Pet at the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards! Ben and Mal won Favorite Couple and Evie won Best Friend!

And it's all thanks to Navy Apocalypse 123 for voting for them! This chapter's for you Navy!

Anonymousnette: Dang it! I was trying to be sneaky!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 9 Hades True Colors **[Descendants 3 Extra: Suddenly the song 'True Colors' doesn't sound so inspirational anymore.]**

Mal's POV

One Hour Later

My friends and I returned back to Auradon.

And we were horrified at what we saw.

EVERYBODY WAS LYING PASSED OUT ON THE GROUND!

Evie ran up to one of them.

"Are they..."

"No", Evie clarified quickly. "They're just asleep."

"This is just like the sleeping spell your mom put on my mom", Audrey revealed. "Oh glitter! Please don't me she turned back into a human or something?"

"It wasn't her. It was me!"

We all turned around to see who said that...and I did not like what I saw.

"D...dad?" **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

True as day...my dad was standing right in front of us, not asleep.

"Y...ou did this", I asked with tears in my eyes. "Why?"

"It's quite simple really", Hades started. "I want to rule the world!"

"Just like any other villain", Audrey pointed out.

"Yep", Hades agreed. "But unlike them...I succeeded! And it's all thanks to you my little daughter!"

With that Hades started laughing evilly.

And I...I broke down to my knees crying. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Poor Mal.]**

"Oh come on Mal", Hades said. "You're better than this!"

And this...this made me snap. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Oh no.]**

I glared at Hades...my eyes glowing with anger. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Double oh no.]**

Even my so called father looked at me in shock.

"Don't tell me what I am!"

With that...I grew something.

I grew...horns. **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) horns?!]**

I grew...wings. **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) Wings?!]**

I then rose into the air.

I was about to strike Hades down, but then...I heard Ben reach out to me.

"Mal", he yelled. "Forget him! He's not worth it!"

"No Mal", Hades said. "Do it! Show me your still my little evil girl!"

"I'm not your anything!"

I was once again about to strike Hades...but I felt Ben grab my wrist.

"Forget him Mal", he pleaded. "Let's just get out of here and find a way to break this spell."

"I have the spell book." **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) He does!]**

With that Hades held up what was indeed the spell book.

"Mal", Evie yelled. "Grab it!"

With that I flew up to Hades.

I tried to grab it...but every time I did...he dodged me.

"Nah nah nah nah", he taunted. "You can't catch me!"

And that mad me angry.

I shot him with a beam of light causing him to drop the book and fall to the ground.

I then grabbed the book. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Yes!]**

"Yes", Ben said happily. "Now let's get of here!"

With that I was about to fly to my friends...but then Hades said this.

"Oh come", he yelled. "You can end me right now!"

"That's not the Auradon way", Ben stated.

"She's not from Auradon", Hades pointed out. "She's from the Isle. And on the Isle, people do what they want! And you want to kill me, right Mal?"

With that I looked at Hades...and made my decision.

"Yes. But I'm not going to. Because what we want to do is not always what we need to do."

"Boo", Hades said.

"Oh don't think you're off the hook Hades", I said. "I'm letting you go now...but you might not be so lucky next time."

This seemed to make Hades genuinely scared.

I flew up to my friends and glared at Hades.

"We'll be back. So just you wait and see Hades."

HotXbun: Yikes! That was intense.

Challenge: Tell me what you think of Mal getting horns and wings.

My Answer: I like it! I added it in so Mal would more like Maleficent did in the Maleficent film.


	10. Chapter 10 Horns

HotXbun: Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Something is going to be revealed in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 10 Horns **[Descendants 3 Extra: Horns?]**

One Hour Later

My friends and I were camping out in the Dark Forest.

My wings and horns hadn't gone away. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Interesting.]**

I growled in frustration.

"No matter what I do I can't get rid of these wings and horns", I said in frustration.

I then looked over to Evie, who was looking through my spell book to see if she could find out how to get rid of my wings and horns.

"Anything Evie", I asked.

"Nothing", Evie replied. "But maybe my magic mirror can find something."

With that Evie took out said item.

"Mirror, mirror, my fine thing, tell me about Mal's horns and wings."

With that Evie looked at the mirror.

"Okay", she started. "It says here that dark fairies grow wings and horns sometime in their teenage years. They usually get them when they are extremely angry."

"That makes sense", I stated. "But does it say anything about getting rid of them?"

With that Evie looked at her mirror.

"No."

"Oh come on", I said angrily. "So I'm stuck like this?!"

"Don't be sad Mal", Ben said. "I actually think you look really great with the horns and wings." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Awwwww!]**

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better right", I asked.

"No, I mean it", Ben stated. "In fact...it has given me the courage to show you guys something." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Huh?]**

With that Ben lifted up his bangs...and we all gasped in shock.

Because under his hair he had...horns?! **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) Him too?!]**

"Yo...you have horns too?"

"Yeah", Ben replied.

"How", Audrey asked.

"Turns out when my parents got married the curse hadn't completely left my dad", Ben revealed. "So when I was born...some of that curse went to me..."

"and caused you to get horns", Evie finished.

"Yeah", Ben said.

He then smiled at me.

"See", he asked. "Now you and I are more alike." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Double awwwww!]**

With that I smiled before hugging Ben. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Triple awwwww!]**

Then everybody 'awed.' **[Descendants 3 Extra: They agreed with me!]**

"Um...", Audrey started. "I hate to break up the moment...but what are we gonna do?! Everybody's asleep!"

"Evie", I started. "Toss me my spell book."

With that Evie did as told.

"Nice catch", Jay stated.

"Thanks", I said before opening the spell book. "Read it fast at lighting speed, remember everything I need."

With that I looked through the spell book.

"Yes", I said happily. "There's an antidote in here!"

"Alright", Jay said happily. "What do we need?"

"All we need is...my mother's staff." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Oh come on!]**

"And where is your mother's staff exactly", Audrey asked.

"In the museum", Mal replied.

"Great", Jay said sarcastically. "So now we have to sneak back into Auradon."

"Um...", Jane started. "We're AKs. Being sneaky isn't exactly our thing."

"Well then", I started. "Guess we'll have to teach you how to be sneaky."

With that my friends and I sang the song 'Fired Up' while teaching the AKs how to be sneaky.

HotXbun: All right!

Challenge: Tell me if you're 'fired up' for the next chapter.

My Answer: I'm fired up!


	11. Chapter 11 The Sea Three

HotXbun: Some old characters from the movie series are going to appear in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 11 The Sea Three **[Descendants 3 Extra: Oh no.]**

Mal's POV

That Night

My friends and I were on our way to Auradon.

We were all wearing black, long sleeved hoodies with pockets in the bottom middle that were zipped up; black jeans; black combat boots and black, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

All the girls' (and Jay's) hair we're tied into buns.

"Okay", I started. "Sneaking into the museum should be a piece of cake. I mean, it's just Hades we have to get by.

Suddenly...Audrey saw something and stopped.

"Um...", she started. "Are you sure about that Mal?"

With that I looked to where Audrey was looking...and gasped.

Auradon was running with...villains! **[Descendants 3 Extra: Oh come on!]**

"Villains", I asked in shock. "How did this happen?"

"Hades must've of let them out", Ben stated.

"Great", Chad said. "So not only do we have to deal with a bunch of sleeping people, we also have to deal with a bunch of villains!"

"Wait a minute", Ben said suddenly. "Where are all the sleeping people?! What did the villains do to them?! We have to find them."

"We should split up", Mal stated. "It'll be faster."

Ten Minutes Later

Ben's POV

I was running around the castles trying to find everybody.

I ran into the ballroom...and let out a sigh of relief.

Everybody was in there sleeping. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Phew!]**

"Thank goodness", I whispered to myself.

Then...I heard this.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

With that I turned around...and gasped.

Standing right in front of me were...Uma...Harry...and Gil. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Why?!]**

"If it isn't King beastly", Uma said.

"Hi Ben", Gill greeted happily.

"Hi Gil", I greeted awkwardly.

"Enough", Uma yelled before looking at me evilly. "King Hades will be most happy when we give Ben to him." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Did she just call him 'King Hades?']**

"King Hades", I asked.

"That's right", Uma said. "After all, he was the first one to successfully take over Auradon."

"Yeah", I said. "He succeeded in where you failed." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Um...maybe you shouldn't say that Ben.]**

This made Uma angry. Very angry. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Told you!]**

She held out her arm...and it turned into...a tentacle! **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) a tentacle!]**

She shot said tentacle at me...and it grabbed onto my neck and pulled me into the air!

"You're going to regret that."

Before anything else could happen...this did.

"Hey!"

Uma turned around...and saw Mal! **[Descendants 3 Extra: Yay!]**

She seemed shocked by her wings and horns.

"What happened to you", Uma asked.

"What happened to you", Mal asked referring to Uma's tentacle.

"Just a little trick I picked up", Uma revealed.

"I hope that trick is blade prove."

With that Mal held out...and sword.

HotXbun: Oh boy. Looks like Mal and Uma are going to fight.

Challenge: Tell me who you want to win the fight.

My Answer: Of course I want Mal to win! But I'll hear what you guys think about it. I'll even put up a poll!


	12. Chapter 12 Ben the Beast

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two weeks since I last updated! I wanted to give people time to vote on my poll on who should win the fight.

Sadly...nobody did, so I just decided myself.

Fair warning. This fight is going to get a little violent. Nothing too bad though.

There's also going to be a big reveal in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 12 Ben the Beast **[Descendants 3 Extra: This chapter shares a name with Chapter 6 of my other Descendants story 'Saving Kingdoms.']**

Mal's POV

I was starting Uma down...sword in hand. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want! It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down!]**

Then...I charged!

I tried attacking Uma with my sword...but she blocked it!

She then tried striking my feet but I jumped just as the sword was about to hit me.

I then kicked Uma in the stomach knocking her down!

I tried to strike her but she grabbed onto my foot and pulled me down with her!

She then tried to strike me but I blocked her sword with mine.

I then rolled her over...and pointed my blade at her.

"Give up", I commanded.

"Never!"

Then Uma pushed me and swung her sword...cutting my arm in the progress! **[Descendants 3 Extra: Mal!]**

Thankfully it wasn't a big cut. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Phew!]**

I then tried charging at Uma again...but she blocked me.

Then...she kicked me causing me to fall down!

She tried to strike me but I rolled out of the way just in time!

I then got up and pushed Uma down!

I grabbed her sword...and threw across the room!

I then pinned her arms behind her back.

"Give up Uma", I commanded again.

"Never!"

Then...something happened.

Uma...turned one of her legs into a tentacle!

Then...she grabbed me and pulled me into the air!

I tried getting out...but her grip was too strong!

She then laughed evilly.

"Looks like our little princess her has lost."

Thankfully...Uma didn't notice Ben coming up to her with a sword.

Then...he striked at her tentacle!

She yelled out in pain before...letting me go!

But because I hadn't learned how to use my wings yet...I started falling!

Thankfully...Ben caught me just as I was about to hit the ground.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem."

Then suddenly...Ben and I were grabbed by tentacles!

We tried to hold on to each other...but ended up getting torn apart!

I angrily glared at Uma.

"It's game over love birds!"

I then looked at Ben worriedly.

He sighed sadly before looking at me.

"Mal", he started. "I hope you still love me after seeing me like this." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Huh?]**

Before I could ask Ben what he meant by that...something happened.

He transformed into...a beast. **[Descendants 3 Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

Everybody looked at him in shock.

He glared at Uma...then bit her tentacle!

Uma yelled in pain before dropping Ben...who landed on his feet.

He then clawed again at the tentacle that was holding me causing Uma to once again yell out in pain before dropping me.

Ben caught me again.

"Are you okay", he asked in concern. Now with a much darker voice.

"I'm fine", I replied.

"Good", he said. "Now let's get out of here."

HotXbun: So...that happened.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Ben got his ability to turn into a beast.

My Answer: Chapter 10 should give you a bit of a hint.


	13. Chapter 13 All of Me

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I totally forgot that I had already wrote this chapter!

This chapter will have a very sweet moment for Bal shippers.

Alice: I am so sorry that I made you wait! I'll try not to do that again!

Navy Apocalypse 321: I have a lot of water.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, or All of Me by John Legend.

Chapter 13 All of Me **[Descendants 3 Extra: This is going to be an emotional chapter isn't it?]**

Mal's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Ben and I ran into a place to hide.

I looked around to make sure there weren't any villains nearby.

"It looks like we're in the clear", I revealed. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Phew!]**

"Good", Ben stated.

I then stared at him...causing him to look away sadly.

"Please", he said. "Don't look at me like that." **[Descendants 3 Extra: I will not cry.]**

Upon hearing that...I walked up to Ben...and put my hand on his cheek.

This made him look at me in shock.

"How come you can transform like this", I asked.

"I told you earlier", Ben pointed out. "Some of my dad's curse is in me."

"Why didn't tell me about this", I asked.

"I was worried you wouldn't love me anymore." **[Descendants 3 Extra: I will not cry.]**

"Are you kidding me", I asked causing Ben to look at me in shock.

I then cupped his face with my hands.

"Ben", I started. "I love you. All of you." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Forget it! (starts crying).]**

With that I sang 'All of Me.' **[Descendants 3 Extra: This is not the first time I have used this song. I also used it in Chapter 13 of my Violetta fan fiction 'Romeo and Juliet.']**

When I finished...Ben smiled at me before hugging me. **[Descendants 3 Extra: Still crying.]**

He then transformed back to normal.

"I always knew there was something special about you." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Still crying.]**

"Thanks", I said before breaking the hug. "Now let's go meet up with the others." **[Descendants 3 Extra: Okay. I think I'm done crying. For now.]**

Ten Minutes Later

We met up with our friends by the museum.

"There you guys are", Jay said before looking at Ben. "You okay? Mal left because she felt like you were trouble."

"Were you in trouble", Evie asked.

"Yeah", I revealed. "I ran into Uma and her gang. But Mal and I took care of her."

"Good", Evie stated. "Now. We need to get into the museum, but there's some VKs blocking the entrance."

"How are we gonna get in", Jane asked.

"We'll need a distraction", Carlos stated.

"Oh, I can do distraction", Audrey stated. "Jane, Chad, Let's show these VKs the cheer routine we've been working on."

"Are you sure a cheer routine is doing to work", I asked.

"Only one way to find out", Audrey stated.

With that Audrey was about to go...but Evie stopped her.

"If you try and perform a prissy princess cheer routine for a bunch of VKs...they'll beat you up."

That made Chad gasp with fear.

"I'm too pretty to be beaten up!"

With that everybody slapped their foreheads.

"Okay", Audrey started before looking at Evie. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Then...Evie said something shocking.

"I'm gonna teach you to perform like a bad girl."

HotXbun: (does spit take) What?!

Challenge: Tell me why think Evie wants Audrey to perform like a bad girl.

My Answer: Not telling!


	14. Chapter 14 Audrey the Bad Girl

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly two weeks since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

As the name suggests, we're gonna see Audrey's bad girl side in this chapter.

Bloodmoon: Yep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender, Victorious or How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds.

Chapter 14 Audrey the Bad Girl

Audrey's POV **[Descendants 3 Extra: This is the first time the story's in Audrey's POV.]**

I looked at Evie in shock.

"You want to teach me to perform like a bad girl", I asked in shock. "Why?"

"I just said", Evie reminded me in annoyance. "You try to perform a prissy princess routine for a bunch of VKs, they'll beat you up!"

With that I gasped in shock.

"I don't want to be beaten up", I stated. "I'm in!" **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take) And...the spit takes are back.]**

"What", Chad yelled as he ran up to me. "But Audrey, you're a princess! Not a VK!"

"Chad", I started. "I can't be a princess if I have no kingdom to rule!"

I then turned to face Evie again.

"I'm in."

"Excellent", Evie stated. "Now, we need to go to a place to get your bad girl juices flowing."

One Hour Later

And that's how we ended up on...the Isle of the Lost! **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take again) I'm not going to even try and stop it anymore.]**

"This is where you lived for sixteen years", I asked in shock.

"Yep", Jay replied.

"You poor things", I said in sympathy.

"Uh ah", Evie said. "Bad girls don't show sympathy!"

"Right", I said. "So...what do they do?"

With that...Evie smirked...and said...

"I'll show you."

With that Evie sang 'How To Be a Heartbreaker' and I joined in near the end.

The Next Night

I came out wearing the VK outfit Evie designed for me.

I was wearing a hot pink, knee length skater dress; black, torn tights; black, knee length boots with hot pink laces; a gold, long sleeved, glittery jacket and black, wrist length, leather, fingerless gloves.

I was wearing a hot pink pink that was long, curly and loose.

I was wearing gold, glittery eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top, black eyeliner on my eyelids with winged tips; black mascara with gold tips; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick with black lipliner.

My nails were painted hot pink with black tips.

"Audrey", Chad said in shock. "What did she do to you?"

"I actually like this look." **[Descendants 3 Extra: (does spit take again.)]**

"Okay", Chad said. "Who are you and what have you done with my Audrey?!"

"This is Audrey, Chad", Jay said. "She just realized that it is way more fun on the VK side!"

"Whatever", Chad said. "Once this is all over I'll get my old Audrey back!"

One Hour Later

We had arrived outside of the museum.

"Okay Audrey", Evie started. "It's your time to shine!"

"Got it", I said.

With that I walked up to the VKs and performed 'You Don't Know Me.'

This was able to distract the VKs long enough for my friends to get into the museum! **[Descendants 3 Extra: Yes!]**

When I finished the song...the VKs broke into a loud applause!

"That was amazing", one of them stated. "Who are you?"

"The name's Audrey", I revealed.

"Well Audrey", one of them started. "We have so gotta hang out!"

Mal's POV

My friends and I ran through the museum until we got to my mother's staff!

"There It is", I said.

"Grab it", Jay commanded.

I was about to do that...but then...Hades appeared!

"Hades", I said angrily.

"Now now now", Hades started. "Is that anyway to greet your dear father?"

With that I growled.

Then...I charged at Hades and tried to kick him!

But before I could...he teleported away!

I fell to the ground and turned around to see Hades reappear.

"Now now now", he stared. "That is no way to treat your father. You are going on a timeout!"

With that Hades used his magic to...lift me into the air!

"Let her go", Ben commanded before tackling Hades!

This caused him to drop me and I landed on my feet.

"Grab the staff Mal", Evie commanded.

With that I dashed for the staff...but Hades grabbed onto my leg and pulled me to the ground!

"So that's what you're here for", Hades said. "You know Mal, you shouldn't play with your mother's things without asking her."

"That's right dear."

That voice. That voice sent shivers down my spine.

A figure walked through the shadows...and that figure was...

"Mom?"

HotXbun: Oh come on!

Challenge: Tell me why you think Maleficent is back.

My Answer: To add drama to the story of course.


	15. Chapter 15 An Optimist About This?

HotXbun: This is it! The final chapter of 'Descendants 3!' I want to thank everyone who read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Avatar The Last Airbender or Pompeii by Bastille. But I do own Gavin, my OC introduced in this story.

Chapter 15 An Optimist About This?

Mal's POV

I looked at my mother in shock.

"Mom", I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father brought me back", my mom revealed. "Now we can all be together as one happy family!"

I scoffed at this.

"I think we have very different ideas on what a 'happy' family is", I stated.

"Oh really", my mom said. "And what is a 'happy family' to you dear?"

"Simple", I stated. "It's the people that make you feel happy, and I never felt happy with you!"

"Oh", my mom started. "You're getting emotional dear. I thought I taught you better."

"I'm done with what you taught me mom", I stated. "For now on, I'm doing things my way!"

With that I grabbed my mother's staff!

"Give that back", she commanded.

"You want it", I asked. "Come get it!"

With that I ran.

"Cast the spell Mal!"

Ten Minutes Later

I flew to the top of Ben's castle.

I was about to cast the spell...when my mother flew up to me...holding onto Audrey!

"Audrey", I yelled.

"You've become friends with my enemy's daughter", my mother asked in disgust. "I am ashamed of you Mal!"

"Give her back", I commanded.

"Only if you give me my staff!"

"Okay."

With that my mom and I slowly flew up to each other.

She grabbed onto the staff the same time as I grabbed onto Audrey's hand.

Then...I blasted my mother causing her to fall to the ground!

I flew down there as well and put Audrey down.

"You okay", I asked. "What happened?"

"Your mother ran out of the museum looking for you", Audrey revealed. "She saw me, realized who I was...and grabbed onto me!"

"And where are the others", I asked.

"Right here!"

With that I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Hades was hovering over the castle...with all my friends trapped in blue flames!

"Give it up Mal", he commanded. "You'll never win!"

With that...my mother grabbed onto the staff!

We fought for it...and she ended up knocking me down!

"It's over Mal", she commanded.

With that my mother was about to strike me...when Audrey shielded me!

And...she ended up getting hit!

"Audrey", I yelled as I ran up to her.

"How odd", my mom stated. "She shielded the daughter of her mother's worst enemy."

"That's because we're friends", I stated. "Something you don't know about!"

"Friendship makes you weak Mal", my mother stated.

"No", I stated. "My friends are my power!"

With that I grabbed Audrey's hand.

And through the power of our friendship...she woke up!

"Mal", she said.

"This is impossible", my mother stated in disbelief. "How did you wake her?!"

With that...I smirked.

"The power of true love breaks the spell remember", I pointed out. "And true love doesn't just have to be romance! It can be friendship too!"

With that I helped Audrey onto her feet.

"Yeah", she agreed. "Believe it or not, I actually love this dark fairy."

"And I actually love this prissy princess."

"How", my mother started. "How can you love MY daughter?!"

"How can you not", Audrey asked. "She's your daughter! Why did you even have her if you weren't gonna love her?"

Then...my mom did something that took me by surprise.

She actually...looked sad.

But before anything else could happen...I heard Hades say this.

"Don't lose sight of the prize Maleficent", Hades commanded. "Finish of Mal!"

With that my mom stared at me.

Then...she fired a blast at me!

But it didn't hit me. It was blocked by...a man.

He had black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck, black eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with two buttons at the top that were buttoned up; black jeans; black, knee length boots and a black, thin, leather belt with a sword holster attached to it.

He was holding a black sword. This is what he used to block my mother's attack.

My mother looked at him in shock

"Gavin", she said. "What are you doing here?"

Then the man (who I now knew was named Gavin) said something. Something that shocked me.

"I've come to protect my daughter."

I looked at Gavin in shock.

"Wh...what", I asked. "What are you saying? You're my father? But I thought Hades was!"

"Yeah", Hades said causing me to look at him. "About that. I lied!"

And this made me angry. Very angry.

"You what?"

Hades looked nervous.

"Well", he started. "You see. I needed a way out of that crystal ball you found me in, and I found knew you wanted to find your father. So, I manipulated your dreams to make you lead you to the Dark Forest."

This made me even more angry.

I took out my sword...and charged at Hades!

I flew to where he was and kicked him causing him to fall and drop my friends.

I angrily marched up to him.

"May", he started. "Please. Let's talk this out."

"I was about to strike Hades down...when I heard this.

"Mal", Ben yelled. "Don't do it! You're better than him!"

This caused me to lower my sword.

"Hah", Hades yelled. "You're mother's right! You have gone soft!"

With that I glared at Hades. My eyes glowing.

"You want soft", I asked. "I'll show you soft! Make him suffer for the pain he has caused me, send him to the Underworld where darkness runs free!"

"Uh oh."

And with that...dark hands reached out for Hades!

"No", he started. "I'm sorry Mal! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

And with that...the darkness swallowed Hades...never for him to be seen again.

A moment later...Ben ran up and hugged me!

"You did it", he said happily.

"Not everything", I pointed out.

I then flew down to my mother and stared at her.

Then...she sighed in defeat...and gave me her staff.

Then...she smiled.

"Well done Mal", she said. "You finally bested me. The truth is...I am proud of you."

This made me look at my mother in shock.

Then...she hugged me!

"Are we sure this is the Maleficent", Audrey asked causing me to break the hug.

"This is the real her", Gavin stated. "The her I fell in love with all those years ago."

Gavin then walked up to my mother.

"It's...good to see you again Gavin", she stated.

"I've missed you Maleficent", Gavin stated.

"Even after all I did", Maleficent asked.

"Even after all you did."

Then...I walked up to the two. My parents.

"What...did she do?"

With that my mother sighed sadly.

"The reason why Hades was in that orb was because of me", she revealed. "I did that after he tried to kidnap you, the barrier was down that day so I had my magic back."

"Why did he try to take me", I asked.

"Originally Hades and I had agreed to get married and rule together", Maleficent revealed. "But then I met your father and that all changed. As Hades was fading away from my spell, he told me that getting married and having a child made me weak. I believed this was true, and blamed your father, forcing him to leave. He wanted to still see you, but I wouldn't let him."

"But I've still been watching you", Gavin revealed. "From a distance."

With that I put my hand on my forehead.

"This is all too much", I stated.

"I know", Gavin said. "And that's why I'm gonna go back to the isle, and when you're ready to talk, you'll know where to find me.

"Thank you."

With that Gavin smiled before looking at my mom.

"Come Maleficent", he said. "Let's go home. We have much to talk about."

With that Gavin held out his hand...and my mom took it.

Then...they left.

I sighed before holding my staff.

Then...I flew to the top of the castle...and did the spell.

"Send all the villains back to the Isle, and wake the others up, they've been asleep for a while."

That Night

Everything was back to normal, and Ben was throwing a ball at the castle to celebrate.

I was standing on the balcony outside the ballroom when Ben walked up to me.

"Hey", he greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly", I asked. "Not sure. It's just a lot to take in."

With that...Ben held my hand.

"You'll be okay in time."

"Thanks", I said. "I love you."

"I love you too", Ben said. "Now, let's go dance!"

With that Ben and I ran into the ballroom where everybody was waiting.

Then...we sang 'Pompeii.'

So tell me...do you think this is the end of the story?

HotXbun: It is! :(

Sorry if this seems rushed, because I literally just finished this earlier today! But I wanted to get it done before the actual Descendants 3 came out!

Challenge: Tell me if you liked how the story ended.

My Answer: I did!


End file.
